


He's Back But I'm Safe Now

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Safety Net [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Trans Peter Parker, Yep Alice Is ACTUALLY PETER OMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: The final one to the trio.E.g When Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve find out about Peter's rape.





	He's Back But I'm Safe Now

Peter was having a great time, he was there in STARK tower with the AVENGERS of all people. It was a movie night and they were watching some ‘Star Trek’ (he’d hated Batman films for a while now), when, suddenly, there was a beeping noise. They always made J.A.R.V.IS do it when someone was asking for them so they had time to stop what they were doing. Otherwise, J.A.R.V.I.S would just speak and they wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Yes, what is it J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony questioned, annoyance leaking into his voice as he reached for the remote and paused the T.V.

“There is a man here to see someone. He has told me that his name is Skip and he wants to see someone called Alice.” J.A.R.V.I.S replied, pausing for a moment before he continued. “I have just been informed of who he is searching for. He is searching for a sixteen-year-old with the surname ‘Parker’, who I presume is Mr. Parker. Shall I turn him away?” 

Heads swiveled around to Peter as he attempted to keep his breathing even. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he could barely gather up enough spit in his bone-dry mouth to yell a reply at J.A.R.V.I.S. 

“Keep him away from me,” Peter screamed, flipping off the sofa and scuttling up the wall, sticking to the corner furthest from the door, when his vision began to blur as he felt a panic attack start to take hold of him. Immediately, everyone jumped into action, Natasha and Steve coaxing him down, Tony researching about the mysterious ‘Skip’ and Bruce going down to the lab to find some weak tranquilizer so that, once the boy finished his attack, they would be able to get him down with minimal problems. 

“Petey,” Natasha called gently as she reached out towards the boy with her hand. “Could you come down?” She watched as Peter didn’t reply, still riding out his attack. After waiting a few minutes, she asked the same question. Peter shook his head in response, his body trembling as his tearstained face turned to stare at them. 

“Can you take it away?” He questioned, his voice weak and child-like. “Can you stop the hurting?”

“Just tell us so we can help you.” Steve pleaded, moving to stand beneath the boy to catch him in case he decided to let go. Peter sobbed once more before he finally released his grip on the wall, dropping into the Captain’s arms. Once they’d brought Peter back to the couch and calmed him down, wrapping him with a blanket into a spider-burrito so that he wouldn’t last out and escape again, they waited for Tony and Bruce to return.

The gamma scientist returned first with a small syringe and needle in his hand. He kneeled before Peter and showed him the syringe. “I’ve filled the syringe with a mild sedative which would keep a normal teenage under for around five minutes. Due to your metabolism, it won’t put you to sleep, but rather calm you down and help you think clearly.” Bruce explained slowly, pausing at the end of each sentence to make sure that Peter understood. “Do you want to use it?”

At the nod of Peter’s head, he unwrapped the spider-burrito and rolled up the boy’s sleeve, ignoring all the scars littered across his forearm (they were for another day when Peter was more stable, but he would still keep watch) in favour of searching for a vein. Once he’d wiped down the injection area with an alcohol wipe, he injected the fluid into the teen, watching when Peter began to relax into the arms of Natasha as his eyes cleared from the misty haze that he had been looking through.

“Peter, do you want to talk about it?” Natasha questioned, wrapping her arms around the boy as he nodded in response to her question.

He sighed. “I have to tell you from the start, I guess.” At this, he hunched over, a trembling smile on his lips. “I was six. Skip was sixteen, same age as me now, I guess. And. Um, he was my babysitter. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had left him to look after me over the night. It was the first time that it’d happened. The night began as it usually did, we would watch a movie then start building with some wooden blocks and later on, I’d be put to bed a bit later than usual. He’d say that it was ‘our little secret’.” Peter spat out the final three words with contempt, as though they’d poison him if they stayed in his mouth any longer. 

“I woke up that night and went to get a glass of water. I ended up falling on him as he was sleeping on my floor. My floor. Why would I let him sleep there? Then he told me that we were going to play a game. A fun game which I’d enjoy. Yeah, right. He took out a gay porn magazine and began showing me the pictures,” Here Peter began to slow, eyes darting around frantically as he scratched at his bare forearm. “Skip said that we should touch each other. Just like in the magazines. That’s when I began to protest. He pinned me down.” By now Peter was sobbing. “Then he did it as I struggled beneath him. I can still remember the pain. Fire. It burned all throughout the ten minutes it lasted. And then, he made me open my mouth and-” Peter stopped, unable to continue.

After a few minutes of Natasha rubbing his back with her arms wrapped around him, he began to speak again, the words muffled as he pressed his face into Natasha’s neck. “I stopped eating for weeks after that, only eat what I desperately needed to survive. I couldn’t fathom having anything in my mouth after… that… thing tainted it. I washed three, four, even five times a day, scrubbing my skin until it was red and raw, sometimes until it even bled. I just wanted to wash his touch from my skin but I could always still feel him on me.”

Tony sat down on the other side of him, rubbing his back as he typed in all the details on his phone, wondering why this ‘Skip’ wasn’t locked away. Peter moved away from Natasha, leaning into Tony with his hands still scratching away at his forearms. Natasha took them in her own, rubbing them as he continued wriggling and scratching the thin air with them. Peter took in a shaky breath and continued as Tony whispered words of encouragement into his ears.

“A month later, Aunt May was changing my sheets and she found the cloths that I’d hidden out of the fear that Skip would come back for me if I told anyone. They were in a plastic bag and they were disgusting, covered in my old, dried blood and Skip’s… things. She confronted me about it and I vomited when I saw them again. Then I told her. ‘Skip touched me’, I said to her. She asked me where. And I pointed down. He had raped me and it was my fault. If I had been more careful that night and not woken him up or I’d had a drink before bed so I didn’t need to get one in the night, then it all would’ve been fine. That night, I heard Aunt May tell Uncle Ben and they called the police. Skip ended up sentenced to twelve years for the sexual assault of a minor and a multitude of other, minor, crimes. And that’s it.”

Shock was on all the faces of the Avengers. Immediately Tony jumped up, gently letting Peter sit back on the sofa, before cursing to the high heavens as Peter heard the cracking of wood. He looked over to see Steve’s fist around the leg of the coffee table, wooden cylinder now crushed into the shape of a hand. Natasha’s face showed anger, no, rage and Peter almost wished mercy upon those who’d done her wrong. Bruce looked the same as usual, calm and calculating if you ignore the green tint to his brown eyes: the Hulk. 

Peter sunk back into his sweater and picked up the T.V. remote, clicking play and adding subtitles as he waited for them all to calm down. An hour passed before everyone was calm(er) and they’d settled back down again. Tony had managed to set up a court date for Skip so that if they were unable to put him back in prison, then they would be able to get a restraining license against the twenty-six-year-old.

Peter knew he was finally safe. Kept in the grasp of his safety net family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Send me a message if you have any prompts for me to write! <3


End file.
